Pokemon Fanfiction: Lorelei's adventures (Vol1)
by Yuuzuki Misaki
Summary: This is the story of a young girl who have lost her brother 2 days before christmas (23rd) and almost lost the reason to live, until she have finally found a new friend along the way, named Victini. Then later on she started to go on her journey around the Unova Region. (Note: some of the characters are just fan-made, including Lorelei Harushi. She's a character made by me)
1. Lorelei Harushi meets Victini

Pokemon Fan fiction: Young Lory meets Victini the Victory Pokemon

In the day after Christmas, a little young girl name Lory, a one young girl with blue eyes like the sea, red hair like the fire, and white skin like the ice, walks around Mistralton City towards the route to Mistralton Cave, the girl thinking about her brother, whom died in an incident 2 days before Christmas, the girl thinking that she was all alone. When she stopped at the Mistralton Cave entrance, she though clearly about her adventure and almost gave up, almost leaving everything behind and going back home. She had every last badge except for one, the Trio Badge. She started from Nacrene City and after months of battling she's almost done, one badge left and she can go to the Pokemon League. She asked to her, in thought "what should I do? There's nothing else I can do after I lost my big brother… It's useless… I'm always the weakest ones of my family… I knew I should have stayed at home… and never met this pain in my heart, like a bullet going through me…" suddenly she heard some crashes and thuds, a lot of trees shaking and the ground was moving, like there was an earthquake. The girl ran to the direction and saw 2 Legendary Pokemon. The pokemon that she saw was in the ground weak and motionless, it was still breathing, the other was just glaring at it and was about to attack the poor little pokemon again. The girl ran towards the little pokemon and took the hit, her arm had frozen up a little but she didn't care, she picked the pokemon up and ran off as fast as she could away from the giant pokemon. Actually, the big Pokemon was none other than Genesect. The Genesect was full of rage because Victini was inside its territory, before she saw the little pokemon. When she went close to town, she felt pain in her arm and then she felt cold, she moves slowly until she couldn't take it any longer, and fell to unconsciousness. A few minutes passed and suddenly, a guy with green hair walks by and sees the young girl on the snow, holding the little pokemon in her arms, some ice pieces were in her face and the tear turned into ice. It was none other than Cilan, the Striaton Gym Leader. They've known each other but they had never battle before. He looks at the girl and shook her. The girl slowly opened her eyes, she couldn't talk to him, but when he saw the young pokemon in her arms, he picks it up. Then a guy with a brown trench coat was driving around when he suddenly saw the two of them, he stops the car and ran towards them asking what happened. It was Looker, from the international police. Lory explained everything and told about the injured pokemon. Cilan immediately runs away with the young pokemon, while Looker helped Lory up, he asked if she was okay, and she responded "Yes I am, d-d-don't worry" and ran off after Cilan. Every minute Cilan crashed to a tree and got hurt, and the girl saw him and said "B-Be careful Cilan!" getting very worried about it, both the little pokemon and Cilan. They made it to the Pokemon center, and then Cilan crashes to the counter and fell down unconscious. The girl saw him faint and face palm, and said "I told you to be careful, Dent-kun" she picked Victini up and took it to Nurse Joy, and waited with Looker for a couple of hours if the Pokemon was alright.

A few hours passed, Nurse Joy walked up towards Lory and Looker and said that the little pokemon is going to be alright. She sighs in relief, and then Cilan woke up a couple of minutes later when Nurse Joy told the news. Lory walks towards the little Pokémon's room and looks at it, she sits down near him and pets him, she was still tired due to everything that happened, so Cilan suddenly throws her an Oran berry just in case. The girl nodded to him and he left the room, the girl keeps watching the little pokemon until she fell asleep.

A few days later, Cilan and Looker came back to the Pokemon Center to see the little pokemon and the young girl Lory. When they entered to the room, they saw the girl giggling and the little pokemon flying around the room happily. The young girl sees both of them and said "Oh, hello guys. Look, the little pokemon is better now! After I gave him the berry that Cilan gave me, he felt much better!" and smiled at them. Nurse Joy then told the girl that it was Victini the Victory Pokemon, she doesn't know how did a Victini ended up in the woods alone, but she said that it was lucky to have a wonderful friend. "A wonderful friend? Y-you mean me?" she asked to Nurse Joy, and then she nodded. Victini went towards the girl and landed on her shoulder, it wanted to be Lory's trainer. The girl smiled widely and finally found a reason to live on. After a few days, the girl and Victini continued their journey, and went towards the next town, as friends… they have a connection to each other, a bond that can never break.


	2. The Joltik Chase

After Lorelei and Victini's pact, being friends forever, both of them went flying towards Nimbasa City, to participate in the Subway Battles. If you get a 21 win streak you can battle against Ingo and Emmet, the Subway Masters. She's also thinking of going to the Pokemon Musical, and to the Small Court. In the end she wants to go to the Ferris wheel, since she loves high places. The girl finally made it to the city, she looks around and said "wow, I can't believe I'm back to Nimbasa City, this might be fun. This time, we're going to relax for a while, since I got the Bolt Badge; I just want to have some fun around here for today". The girl pets Victini's ears gently and looks around to think where to start her day off. She thought of going to the Pokemon Musical first, so the girl and Victini ran towards the place and entered, she went to the first seat she saw empty, that was the first line in the middle chair. Victini sits down on Lorelei's shoulder and looks around, looking at the people around it. Victini got scared and hidden itself under Lorelei's hat. Lorelei giggles and took her hat off, picking Victini up and said with a smile "don't you worry, as long as I'm here, nobody can hurt you. I'm here for you no matter what happens to me, always and forever". Victini smiled at her and nudges her, the girl smiles and then the curtains of the stage opened up, revealing many pokemon singing and dancing. The girl watches and got distracted, Victini flew up towards the Ducklett, who was wearing a blue tie on its neck. The young Ducklett looks at Victini and smiles, holds out hands so Victini can dance. The girl looks at them and said "Victini come back here" but then a Gothitelle used Psychic on the girl and then lifts her up, landing her down to the stage. The crowd looks at the girl and she blushes saying "D-Do I have to dance?" Gothitelle holds her hands up and twirls around with her and then she giggles. The girl then stopped and went up in front; she started to sing a wonderful song that her mom usually sings to her before to bed. The Pokemon and the crowd listen to the wonderful music and the sound of the wonderful girl. When the girl finished, the crowd gave applause to her for the marvelous song. The girl bow down and said "Thank you everyone, Thank you" while laughing happily.

When the Pokemon Musical ended, the girl and Victini walked back outside, and suddenly they saw a boy running towards them. The boy had a notebook and a pen, and crashed onto her, the boy said nervously "S-Sorry sorry miss, I'm really sorry. H-Hey, are you Lorelei Harushi!?" and the girl responded back "Yes I am… why are you asking that?" The boy handed the notebook and pen to the girl smiling widely and nervously. The girl let s sweat drop down and smiled, saying to the boy "I guess you want my autograph, eh?" and the boy responded to her "Y-Yes I'm your biggest fan, I saw you singing that wonderful song in the Pokemon Musical, you're an angel!" said while smiling at the girl. Lorelei signed it with her signature, and stood up giving the notebook and pen back to the kid, saying "Here you go boy" the boy smiled and stood up as well, saying "I'm David, It's a pleasure to meet you miss" and took her hand and shook it very fast. The girl shudders while the kid shook her hand and said "s-stop shaking my hand please D-David". David stopped and smiles nervously at the young girl, suddenly looks around for his pokemon Joltik. He yelled "Joltik, Joltik where are you!?" he looked around for it really nervous and runs around in circles. The girl holds onto his shoulder and said "stay calm, we'll find it". David smiled widely and hugs the girl, saying "Thank you so much Lorelei!" the girl, David and Victini then started to look around for Joltik, they went to the Ferris wheel first and they look at the sight, the girl smiled and Victini looked from the hat's hole, hiding itself from David. Then David asked to the girl "Hey Lorelei, do you have a Victini? I heard that Victini was in Liberty Garden before but it escaped" the girl looks at him and then said "w-well yes, but my buddy doesn't want to reveal itself, because he's shy sometimes". The boy looks around and when the Ferris wheel stopped they walked out and looks around, then David's stomach rumbles, and he said "Heh, I guess I'm pretty much hungry now. I haven't eaten a thing for hours…" the girl looks at him and slowly hands over a sandwich, gives it to him and said "you can have this, I made it myself". David smiled at the girl and said "Thank you so much Lorelei-chan" and took a bite of the sandwich, then continues eating until he was completely full. Lorelei and David continued walking until suddenly they heard a scream, they then run up to the direction heading to the small court and saw the little Joltik on top of an old lady's head. The old lady screamed for help, and then the Joltik ran off inside the small court. David said "J-Joltik went inside the Small Court, come on Lorelei let's go after it!" he runs quickly (like Barry) and the girl followed him. Joltik was then in the tennis ball area, two people were playing tennis and didn't notice the Joltik in the middle. David ran in front of the guys and he got hit by a ball, and said angrily "Hey watch it will you?" he grabs a ball instead of Joltik and hugs it and said "Oh Joltik you're okay now buddy"

Lory started to giggle and said "Umm David… that's not Joltik…" then David looked at the ball and said while nervously chuckling "I-I knew that, sorry." So they saw the Joltik on the seats, so both of them ran up to Joltik so they can catch it but they crashed to one and another. They screamed and said "Hey watch it!" then they stood up and looked at each other, they laugh because of what they did, and they thought that it was funny. Joltik watches them and lands down, ran towards David and cuddles him. David smiled widely and cuddles Joltik back and said "Joltik you're back, you're back!" and then Joltik shocks David with Thunder Shock, making him paralyzed for a couple of minutes and then David stood up while holding Joltik. He looks at the young girl and smiles, saying "Thank you so much for your help Lorelei, and I had a wonderful day with you too" and the girl smiled back and said, "You're always welcome, David". It was almost night, David and Joltik walked away while waving at Lorelei, saying out loud "next time we'll battle, and I hope you're journey gets even greater!" the girl smiled and walks towards the subway station, and talks to the person in the counter to battle in the train, but the guy said "oh sorry, but Ingo and Emmet left a few moments ago and they won't come back for 3 days". Lorelei got depressed and falls down, crying and saying "Oh man and I wanted to battle that bad against them!" but then stood up and walks away, remembering outside and she crosses her arms, thinking about her brother Storm. She looks up and smiles slightly, and said "I'm living on for Victini and the people I meet… every day is going to be a new day… brother… I hope you're resting well in heaven… and taking care of me… I wish you were here… I can be more happy if you were with me…" the girl shed a tear and walks away slowly… smiling in the end…


	3. N's Arrival

"The more you travel, the more people you'll encounter" that's what the young Lorelei said after her encounter with David. The young girl flew up with her Unfezant while Victini was on her shoulder towards Undella Town. You may ask why Lorelei is going to Undella Town. Well the reason is that Lorelei is going to the beach to have fun with her friend Pokemon Victini, just to relax again from the stressful days when she lost her brother Storm. Unfezant finally landed on the sand, the girl jumped down and looks around, she takes a deep breath and gives out a sighs, saying "ah, the beautiful Undella town, how wonderful this place is, right Victini?" she looks at Victini and it nodded. The girl takes off her clothes and had a pink swimsuit. The girl went close to the water and puts her foot in the water, she shudders and said "It's so cold…" she lets her foot out of the water, and said to Victini "maybe we should wait until the water is hot" then she walks to the pokemon center, suddenly sees a boy with black hair and a black t-shirt, waiting for his pokemon to be healed completely. The girl walks to Nurse Joy and talked to her, she wanted a room to stay for the day. Nurse joy gave her keys to the room and Lorelei walks, but she didn't look where she was going, the boy with black hair as well as they crashed to one another and falls down to the floor. Lorelei said while holding her head "ouch, that hurts… it really hurts…" and looks at the kid with the black t-shirt, she asked "Hey are you alright? Are you hurt?" she helps him up and the boy said "Yes, I'm fine." He looks at the girl with Victini on her shoulder and said "wow, a Victini! I've never seen anyone before! Is it yours?" and she responded "Yes its mine. He's my best friend. By the way I'm Lorelei, it's a pleasure to meet you" the boy said smiling and bows "My name is Kirito; it's a pleasure to meet you too, Lorelei-chan". Suddenly Kirito's Gallade comes out from its PokeBall and looks at the girl and then at the Victini, glaring at it. Victini got scared and hides under Lorelei's head. She giggles and said "Victini is always shy when it sees other people, sorry about that" she takes her hat off and holds Victini in her arms. "Its fine, it happens to most of the pokemon that I met" said Kirito with a slight smile. The girl asked him the reason he was here, and he said that he's just going to Humilau City for a while with Gallade. The girl smiled and said her reasons why is she here. He then said "Weird, the water is never cold, something is up" and she said "Yeah, kind of but I guess the water will be hot by tomorrow". Victini grabs the keys to the room and opens them; Victini enters inside since it was tired. Lorelei giggles and said "I guess Victini is tired after our long journey, we were in Nimbasa City until we met David and Joltik. That kid, hah, he's very funny. We both crashed when we saw Joltik in a chair" and then he laughed when he imagined it. The girl waves to him and smiles, walks back to her room and started reading a book, while Kirito walks to his room with Gallade and fell asleep.

The next morning the young girl and Victini woke up and stretches. They changed their clothes and looks at the window, suddenly they saw a guy with long green hair and a black and white hat, she said "who's that guy" so she walks down and went outside, when she went out he was petting a little Zorua while smiling. She looks at him closely, and then the guy looks at the young girl, he smiles. The girl shudders and smiles nervously, Kirito then went outside and sees the girl smiling nervously and asked "Hey Lorelei are you alright?" then looks at the man still petting the little Zorua. The guy looks at the two kids and walks over to them, and asked "I see that you are good trainers" smiles and pets Victini. "This Pokemon feels happy being with its trainer, he feels like a special bond, I see" he said. The girl looks at the man petting Victini, asking him "who are you? And… you feel Pokémon's emotions or something?" and the man replied, "I can say that I can talk to Pokemon… and my name is N. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss…" he doesn't know the girl's name, so she said her name to him and smiled slightly. "Lorelei… sounds like a nice name, did you mother called you like that?" He asked her. She replied, "Yes, she did… my mother said that it was a name of good luck, and my dad said that it's the future name of the sacred hero that will save the world one day…" and N stared at the little girl, and said, "I guess you're the one… my rival…" and smiled at the girl. "New rival? What are you talking about?" she asked to N. The young man smiled slightly and slowly walks off, while saying to the girl, "You're the hero that seeks ideals… you'll know soon" and N disappeared. The girl thinks but doesn't get any answers to what N said to her. She looks at Kirito and asked if he knows what N said to her, but unfortunate he doesn't know a thing either. When it was the afternoon, Lorelei, Victini and Kirito walked to the beach and Lorelei again, puts her leg in the water, and suddenly she felt that warm water in it. She took her clothes off and had her pink bikini again; she enters to the water and started swimming. Victini sits down on a rock and watches Lorelei swimming, and remembers from its past when the kids around Liberty Garden were swimming too, running around and playing tags, hide and seek , singing and dancing. Victini watches Lorelei having fun and smiled, suddenly Kirito's Gallade came out of its PokeBall again and looks at Victini, the young Lorelei looks at Kirito and she smirks and giggles, and grabs a little bit of water and throws it towards Kirito, making him go all wet. He said "Hey!" and shakes himself, he took his shirt off and ran towards the water and soaks her too, and they were playing all day long in the water, having a lot of fun.

It was almost sunset, and the young girl Lorelei and Kirito got out of the water and dries themselves off, put on their clothes back and then they look at the two pokemon, Victini and Gallade talking and running around, the girl said "Heh, I guess our Pokemon were having fun while we were in the water. They look so cute when they play" and Kirito nodded slightly. Suddenly they saw N again, but he was watching the wonderful sunset, while his hair moves due the wind of the beach. The girl walks up to N and waves her hand, saying Hello to him. N looks at the girl and said, "Oh, hello there Lorelei. I see you are having a great time today" while smiling at the girl. "Yes I have, I had a lot of fun today, I and Kirito were playing at the beach and we played all day. So what brings you here?" said the girl while crossing her arms and glares at N. The man points to the skies and then a Tranquil appears, landed on N's shoulder and nudges him, he said pets Tranquil's head and looks at the ocean, a couple of minutes later he explains the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram to the young girl Lorelei. That they were once one single Pokemon and he also said that one of these days he will battle against the hero that seeks ideals. The girl suddenly realized that she was the hero that N was talking about, she asked to him, "But are you sure that I'm the hero? There could be many more heroes than me" and he responded to the girl "You're heart is pure and also, you have a Pokemon that trust you a lot… I know that you're the one and the chosen hero… one of these days I'll battle against you… Farewell Lorelei, until we meet again…" he later on walks away leaving the girl with a lot of questions in mind. The next morning, the girl and Kirito meets each other again in the Pokemon Center, Kirito was about to leave to go to Humilau City. He girl said "aw do you really have to go Kirito?" and he responded back to the girl "Well me and Gallade have to do some things on our journey, so yeah". The girl smiled and holds out her hand, saying to Kirito "I hope we can meet again soon, Kirito". He looks at her hands and shakes it once, smiling as he said "I bet we will. See you soon Lore-chan" as he walked away towards the next route. Lorelei smiled and looks at Victini flying around happily, she giggles and hugs him. She said "We have a long journey ahead of us. Let's go Victini!" she hops on Unfezant and flies off, towards the next town.


	4. The Dark Stone

While she was on her Unfezant, the young Lorelei begins to think about the legend that N was talking about, so she then said, thinking to herself "Maybe Lenora knows about it. I better go and ask her about this, I don't know, maybe she can help me out with it" so she went towards Nacrene City to visit Lenora the Nacrene City Gym Leader. When her Unfezant landed down, the girl looks around and said "Ah, Nacrene City, I'm so glad to be back here." Then she giggled and walks around, suddenly she saw a boy with a book, in the book there was a dark stone, so she looks at the book and asked to the boy, "Hey that looks like a nice stone." The boy chuckled and said to the young girl "This is called a dark stone; it says that it's from the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom. By the way, who are you?". "I'm Lorelei, um; I was just looking for Lenora the gym leader because I need some help. You see there's a guy named N, and he said that I'm the hero who seeks ideals, excuse me, so… do you know this legend that he's talking about" said Lorelei explaining the young man the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram that N told her. The young man told the girl that the dark stone is obviously Zekrom. Lenora has the dark stone in the museum; however they're not sure if it's fake or the real dark stone. The girl smiled and forgot to introduce herself, she said "my name is Lorelei, it's a pleasure to meet you" and he respond back with a warm smile saying "My name is Tabitha; it's a pleasure to meet you as well". He offers her hand and told her that he can help her out with the whole legend, so she can understand well. Both of them then walked towards the museum to find Lenora, when they entered inside they saw Lenora's husband, so they run up to them and asked if she was in the museum. He said, "Oh, sorry guys, but Lenora just left a couple of days ago for a reunion, you can meet her again tomorrow and you can ask her anything you want". The girl frowns and said "But we need her now, I have a lot of questions in mind about the dark stone, N wants to battle me soon…" and when Lenora's husband heard the name, he said "Wait, did you said N? From Team Plasma? Where is he?" glares at the girl and she explained everything from the start of her journey, and also said that she doesn't know his exact location, unfortunately. Lenora's husband looks at them and then told them that when Lenora comes back from her reunion he can call them. The girl and Tabitha nodded and walks outside, Lorelei crossed her arms and sighs, said "Aw man, it'll take forever, one of these days N will come back again and battle me, for some reason. I'm asking why does he want to battle against me anyway?" and Tabitha looks at her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and said "Well we have to wait for Lenora to come back, for now we'll just have to do something to make the time run fast. Hey, how about we go to the café and eat something?" the girl smiles and nodded, then they both walked to the café and looks in the corner, a guy with a violin was playing a wonderful song. Inside the cafeteria there were many people and the girl sits down on a chair, Tabitha sits beside her and looks at the menu, the girl ordered some pancakes and toast, and some Oran berry juice for her and Victini, while Tabitha orders the same thing she's ordering. Tabitha looks at the Victini and asked to her where did she found it. The girl explained everything to Tabitha, from the start of her friendship with Victini until she met N in Undella Town. The waitress gave them the food that they ordered and they started eating, while Victini started to drink the Oran Berry Juice. Victini looks at Lorelei eating the pancakes and its stomach rumbles, pokes Lorelei's cheek and points to the pancakes. The girl giggles and gave him a little piece of the pancake just of its size, and Victini ate it and smiles slightly at the girl.

After they've finished their meals they got out of the cafeteria and looks around, suddenly Lorelei sees N again, and runs up to him, yelling so he can hear her "N! Hello N!" and glomps on him. The girl giggled and smiles, and N looks at the girl and said "H-Hey there Lorelei, I've never expected you to come to Nacrene City". The girl looks at him and helps him up, and then she asked to him the real reason why he wants to battle against her. N told her that he needs her to show him the true power her pokemon are, so he decides to show her the power that she can show to Zekrom, if Zekrom can even trust the girl. He then felt that Lorelei has a pure heart and a friendly personality, he thought if maybe Lorelei can battle him to show the bond between people and pokemon until now. Lorelei understands his reasons and said that someday she'll battle against him, sooner or later when they meet. N said that when Reshiram awakens, that's when the battle begins. The girl nodded, and N looks up in the sky and smiles, he stood up and holds her hand, saying "We will meet again, and this time we will battle soon…" he then walked off and waves. The girl looks at him go away and then walks back to Tabitha, explaining everything when she saw N. Tabitha and Lorelei then walked to the Pokemon Center to get some rooms, they got the same room and walked towards it. The girl sighs and said "This is going to take too long… well at least tomorrow we can see her and talk to her about this." And Tabitha said "we will just take some rest Lorelei-chan" and smiled at the girl with a slight smile. The girl smiles back and lies down on her bed, she falls asleep afterwards. The girl dreams of a black-colored dragon pokemon, and a hero with a jacket battling against a white colored pokemon, another trainer was in front of the girl. Lorelei woke up and then looks around; she sighs in relief and said "It was only a dream, what a relief." The next morning, both Tabitha and Lorelei walked towards the museum and saw Lenora, attending some other people that wanted to challenge her. Lenora looks at the two of them and said "ah, so you're the two kids my husband was talking about. Hello Lorelei-chan!" she gave out a smile at the girl. The girl almost told her the situation but then she stopped her and said "You don't have to say it, I know everything." Lenora walks towards the Dark Stone and gave Lorelei the stone, she said that she doesn't know when will Zekrom comes out, but if N is going to battle her with Reshiram again, Lenora guess that Lorelei can't fight against it with just normal Pokemon. Lorelei said that when she finishes the battle she'll give the Dark Stone back to Lenora, but she said "It's better if you keep that pokemon with you if you awaken it, young lady" she smiles slightly and puts a hand on her shoulder. The young Lorelei smiled and both Tabitha and Lorelei got out of the museum. The girl stares at the Dark Stone and asked to herself how can Zekrom can awake. The girl was about to leave and Tabitha looks at the girl, saying "Are you leaving right now?" and the girl looks at Tabitha from behind and said "Yes, but we'll meet each other again soon, right?". Tabitha nods and smiles, saying "Yeah, we will. Take care Lorelei and good luck in your battle" the girl throws her PokeBall and Unfezant appears, the girl jumps up and they flew away from the city. Later on the girl started to sing again while Unfezant flies around, the sound of her song can be heard around the city and Tabitha smiles while listening to that wonderful music…


End file.
